Divergent: Only the strong and smart will survive
by Kyoufu
Summary: This isn't a normal fan fic. it's not just about four and tris but also about a young girl trying to escape her past. please read and review. this is my first fan fic so please go easy on me. I also disclaim Divergent, I dont not own the story.
1. Kyoufu

It's the middle of the night and I'm on my way to my trainer. I wear my gray jogging pants and gray shit under a large gray hoodie. I walk through the factionless sector to make sure I don't get caught. When I arrive at the train he's there waiting there waiting for me.

"Johnny" I yell. He turns around and smiles.

"You're late" he says with a slight smirk.

"I know, I had to make sure I didn't wake up my father" I say rolling my eyes. He starts talking but I'm not paying attention, I'm too busy thinking about what we might be doing tonight. He never tells me until we're there.

"Ky…..Ky" he says repeatedly.

"Huh" I say quickly turning my head.

"You weren't listening? Were you?" he asks. "No, I'm sorry" I say. He just shakes his head and looks away. I hear the train coming and I stand up.

"Ready" I ask. "Always" he claims and we both smile. The train starts riding by and we start running. I love the sensation of running freely my long blond hair flowing in the wind. The smell of fresh cut grass hits me in the face. I jump on to the train with ease, no pulling myself or holding on to the handle just landing on my toes and rolling in. I've been doing this since I was able to run with the train. When I turn around I see Johnny struggling to get on.

"How can I do this better than you and I'm Abnegation?" I ask

"Just because I'm Dauntless doesn't mean this comes with ease" he spits. I walk deeper into the train cart while he just stands there at the door of the cart. The wind blowing his dark black hair over his face, his black shirt looks too big as the wind throws it around.

"I can't wait to be out of Dauntless" he whispers into the wind. I pretend I don't here because I know he doesn't want to talk about it.

"We've been friends forever, yet I don't know what faction you want to transfer to" I say

"I'm hoping to get into Erudite" he says quietly so I barely hear "Why do you want to be in Dauntless" He ask

"Because I can't stand to be in Amity, they are always too happy, and the drug there bread. I lie way too much to be in Candor. I won't come close to passing the Erudite test. I'm way to selfish for Abnegation so Dauntless is the only place that seems right for me" I explain

"But if you don't make it pass initiation you'll become factionless" he screams in anger

"I'll get kicked out of Amity for fighting, I'll flunk out of Erudite, Candor will see right through me and Abnegation will..."

"Will what. There are way to selfless to kick you out" he says interrupting

"Look I hate it in Abnegation just like you hate it in Dauntless" I say. He just looks at me and said "we're here. We jump off the train and run to the training spot. When we get there I see paint ball guns laid out in the grass.

"We're doing target practice" I ask eagerly

"Well duh" he sassily says "The guns aren't here to be stared at" we both start to laugh and pick up a gun. I aim at target, but before I shoot Johnny walks over.

"You need to relax your shoulders more and narrow your stands a little it's too wide" he explains. I do as told and shoot hitting the target right in the middle.

"I don't know how you can see the target in the middle of the night and still hit it in the center" he says

"I've had the best teacher" I look at him "that's another reason why I'm not worried about failing initiation" I say smiling.

They'll suspect something if your too good, especially since you're Abnegation. You have to hide how good you really are." He lectures

"I know I know, you've said it over a hundred times now times now, I know what to do." I say shooting the target perfectly again. I shoot till I run out of ammo. I finish before Johnny does so I watch him. After about five shots I start laughing hysterically.

"What are you laughing at" he says glaring at me

"How hopeless you are at shooting" I manage between laughing and rolling on the ground

"SHUT UP" he yells. I finally stop laughing then

The Dauntless leaders are thinking about doing something new for initiation" he says as we take down the targets and clean-up the mess he made.

"Really, what are they thinking" I ask. He looks at me with glazed over eyes and starts

"Making all the initiates do the "Shot" challenge"

What's that" I ask

"I can't tell you that, but what I can tell you is that it's going to be the hardest thing you will ever do" he says "only one person has ever hit the target, and the only grazed it"

"Why can't you tell me" I say a little louder than I anticipated

"It's not something you can just describe" he says

"Ok I guess I can understand" I say looking up at the night sky

"You'll be ready for it anyway so don't worry" he says with a smile

"Of course" I say smirking. My smile quickly fades as I think about choosing ceremony in just a few days. I think about how I will be leaving no one behind because I have no one in my life except Johnny.

"What's wrong" he asks seeing that's there's obviously something wrong with me

"Just thinking about choosing ceremony and how I have no real family to watch me or be proud of me" I say trying not to cry

"I'll be there and you'll have you father" he says with a soft voice trying to make me feel better. He is the only real family that I have since my father killed my mother for standing up for me after she found out that he was raping and beating me. After that it got worse he beat me more whenever he got the chance. He would lock me in the closet keeping me from school. I still never told Johnny about any of those things.

"I know, I'm really glad I have a friend like you" I say into his chest as we hug. I take look at the time and push him back say we have to go. We run to the train and make it there just in time.


	2. Tris

**Tris POV**

"Tobias...Tooobbiiaaass" i say in an almost sing-song voice.

"Its time to get up" he starts to get get up but then looks at me with his eyes half open then wraps his arms me and lay back down.

"But i don't wanna" he says in child like but his voice is to deep in the morning so it just sounds weird. I start laughing and try to pull away but i feels his muscles start to tense up so i cant get away.

"Cant we just lay here for a little while longer" he begs "PLEASE"

"No, we have to get to that meeting with Max, remember" i half ask and half state. I wiggle my way out of his grasp and make my way to the bathroom. I do my morning routine then put on the mascara that Christina brought for me the other day when she dragged me shopping. I finish up in the bathroom and was about to wake up Tobias but he's already up and ready to go. He has a half eaten muffin in one had and a whole one in the other. He hands me the muffin and we start to leave. When we turn the corner we see Christina and Will.

"Hey, wait up" Tobias yells and Will stops immediately but Christina keeps walking for about 3 steps then stops. We catch up with them and we start walking towards Max's office together.

"I wonder what he wants with all of us" i say breaking the silence

"Me too it's unlike him to just call us off work out of the blue" Will says while rubbing his chin

"What are you rubbing, its not like anythings there anyway" Christina says mocking Will. I cover my mouth to hide my smile but Tobias just burst out laughing. Will face turns a pinkish color and he punches Tobias in the arm. We get to Max's office and its already open. Tobias walks in first and i freeze hearing the voice that come out of the room. Christina pushes me in while dragging Will by his collar. When we get in the room Tobias is in a stare down to death with Eric.

"Why are you here? Wheres Max?" I accidentally blurt out

"I'm here to give you your assignments" he says without taking his eyes of Tobias "You will be training the initiates this year, and ill be supervising" he has a devilish grin on his his face so this wont be good. His eyes still locked on Tobias' who just stands there ready to punch him in the face."Christina, Will you guys will take the Dauntless born" his eyes start to narrow while staring at Tobias "that leaves you and you little girlfriend over there with the transfers"

"Not a problem, this will be fun" he says giving back a devilish grin. Just at that moment Max walks in. Tobias and Eric are still giving each other the death stare.

"ERIC" Max's yells causing Eric to look.

"Did you tell them what there doing" he ask

"Yes i did" he responds hastily

"Good, now get the hell outta my seat and my office" he demands while toward his seat. Eric rushes out and we continue standing there. Tobias breaks the silence.

"there is no way in hell I'm training the transfers with him supervising" he slams his hand on the desk causing everyone to jump.

"Sorry, but he has to, i don't want him to do it either but there's no one else to do it Four" Max says calmly

"Dammit, let go guys" he turns around toward the door and twist his fingers into mine

"wait, Four before you go i need to talk to you in private". The rest of us leave and wait down the hall for Tobias.

"OOhhhh Tris" Christina says with a smile i know all to well

"No no nope no nuhuh no way" i say backing up up in a strong body, i turn around into Tobias arms

"Do i even have to ask" he says laughing

"Please" Christina begs

"You should go, it'll be fun" Tobias says pushing me towards Christina with that evil grin stretched across his face

"I don't wanna go shopping" i start whining

"Oh well" Christina says grabbing my arm "Four said its okay so your going". I stare at Tobias and he knows he's going to hear about this later. After hours of constantly going in and out of stores and continuous talk about Will its finally time to go to lunch


	3. Shot Challenge(1)

**Tobias POV **

"Do you remember the shot challenge?" Max ask

"Yeah, its the hardest thing I've ever done". i remember doing it 2 years ago Max, Will, Eric, Tori, Uriah and a bunch of other people. I remember miss the target by 2 inches and Eric just grazing it. Ever since that day he has been thinking he is better then everybody he come across, its sickening.

"I want the initiates to do it at the end of training" before he finishes i interrupt

"But if they do none of them will make it in"

"Four, let me finish, its not to see if they will get in but to see how much they learned and see how well they put into action". i think about it for a second

"That's actually a really good idea, i'll tell the others so we can make room for it"

"Instead of making room and cutting things i want you to add a couple of days for it, can you do that" he ask

"Of course" I say "Are we done now"

"Yeah you can leave now". I walk out and down the hall making sure i'm quiet so I can sneak up on Tris. I stand behind her with my finger on my lips telling Christina not to say anything. Tris back up into me say no in a bunch of different ways.

"do i even have to ask" I say looking at Tris. I wonder how they will think of Max's request. I hear Chris begging and i tell Tris she should go. I know ill pay for it later but i cant be around her right now because she'll know somethings up and I'm not ready to tell them hi plan yet. Will and I start walking the opposite of the girls.

"What should we do since the Chris will be shopping all morning" he ask

"Lets do the shot challenge, since we have nothing better to do"

"i think ill past on that, i embarrassed myself enough 2 years ago i don't need to add on to that"

"come on don't be such a pansycake, are you gonna let Eric continue to gloat about being number one?". I thought would get him to go and it did.

"lets go" and without any other words we are on our way to "Hell" that what they call the room that the shot challenge takes place. After a short walk we stop at Hell's Gates, we look ate each other and walk in,we sign in and take a seat and wait for one of to be called in. Luckily its the morning so not many people are here.

"Will" a tall girl with pink curly hair and tattoos everywhere called out. Will gets his guns and ammo and walks in. Two hours and ten minutes later he walks out with a distraught look on his face, it was then i knew he hand came nowhere near the target. I didn't ask him about it because i knew it would make him feel worse.

"Four" the same girl called out and as i get up i hear Will say good luck i thank him and grab my gear.


	4. Aptitude Test

**I know my last chapter was extra shot and ended on a cliff hanger but i wont to the the challenge a suspense till the initiates go through it. **

**Kyoufu POV **

I wake up to my alarm going off, i look over and see it 6 am. I turn it off and get up reluctantly. Today is the day we take aptitude test, I don't want to go today because its pointless, i already know which faction i'm going to. I get in the shower and stay in there a little longer then i should have. I dry my hair just a little and put it up into a bun, it takes longer because my hair is longer than it should be. My hair comes down a little past my knee caps. I put on a pair of gray jeans and my white sports bra. i grab a hoodie and through it on not even bothering to get a shirt. when i'm done i look at the time and see it 7:20. Crap i'm gonna be late. I grab my phone off my bed and run down the stairs and out the door not even saying anything to my dad. I run through alleys and backyards taking a short cut, i make it to the school at 7:37 which is five minutes earlier then i expected. School doesn't start for another 8 minutes so i go to the bathroom and look in the mirror to make sure everything is okay with my face and hair and to my surprise my bun came perfect and my face is clear so i head to class. Classes are short today since we have the aptitude test so the go by quickly. I sit in the cafeteria at the Abnegation table and wait to be called on. I look around to inspect the other factions. The Amity girls are giggling and playing hand games and the boys just talking. The Candor or just talking about what they think and how they can tell who's lying and who's telling the truth. The Erudite have there heads in books and the few that don't just talk silently to each other. I look over to Dauntless and see Johnny talking to some girl across from him. He see's me and quickly smiles, i see him mouth something which i make out as good luck and i say thank you you too.

"Kyoufu, Valdez, Erin, Rin, Johnny" a woman with short blue hair calls out. She is tall with deep black eyes that hide a tone of secrets. She has on a short black dress with 6-inch heals, she must be Dauntless. When all of us reach her she directs everyone to the room they are suppose to be in. I go to the room at the end of the hall and within minutes she comes in.

"Hi i'm Tori and i will be administering you aptitude test" she has such a soft voice that puts me at ease quickly. I was about to tell her who i was was but before i could she speaks quickly.

"Just lay back in the chair and relax, this won't hurt a bit" she starts to put and bunch of patches on me and then hands me a small cup of yellow liquid.

"Drink this" she says and i put the liquid up to my mouth and drink it. I think i fall asleep and when i wake up i'm in a room with nothing but a table with a knife and cheese on it, i walk up to the table and out of nowhere I hear Tori's voice. "Choose" she says, I look back at the table and pick up the knife and cheese. i look down at them. When i look back up the table is gone and a Caucasian Ovcharka stand in its place. The dog has a white coat with brown patches over its eyes. Its back and tail are brown and the underbelly is white. It starts to growl at me then slowly inch forward. I put the knife in the side of my pants pocket making sure i move slowly so the dog wont attack. Then i put the cheese in my hoodie pocket. By this time the dog has gotten extremely close. I crouch down and stare the dog it the face. Its breath reeks of blood and its teeth are stained. I don't want to kill the dog, but i might have to if it attacks. I reach my hand out slowly to show that i mean no harm to him. He sniffs my hand then lays down. I get up and head to the door making sure not to make any loud noises that could startle the dog. Just before i get there the door bust open and a little blonde haired boy with blue eyes came running through. i looked back at the dog who was now running towards the boy. I quickly grab the boy right as the dog was about to grab him, I kick the dog far enough for me to get to the door and close it. I sat the boy down and just looked at him. This whole thing seems weird to me one minute i'm picking up a knife and cheese and the next i'm face to face with a Caucasian Ovcharka. Now this little boy comes from out of nowhere. i think about this and then i hit me, this isn't real.

"thank you for saving me"

"your welcome, but what are you doing here and where are your parents" he points toward the and black door then runs through it. I follow the kid to make sure he's okay. The room is dark but once the door closes it brightens up and i realize i'm on a bus. A man with a newspaper sits in the middle of the seats. I walk over to him and ask where is this bus going. He doesn't answer, he flips the newspaper around and shows me a picture of a guy. The guy is my dads friend from work.

"Do you know this guy?" he ask frantically

"Yes, i know him"

"Will you help me?"

"With what?"

"He wants to kill me"

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Kill him" he says. I think about this for a second and reply

"Will you?" he asks shaking

"Yes". and with that i wake up to Tori pacing back and forth.

"Whats wrong" i ask with a worried voice. She stops dead in her tracks and turns toward me.

"Listen to me carefully, what i am about to tell you you can not tell anyone else, Okay?"

"Okay"

"You are Divergent"

"Whats Divergent?"

"Its means that you are not defined are one thing and its dangerous. If they find out your Divergent they will kill you". I am extremely confused right now i don't know what to do.

"What should i do" i ask trying not to sound scared

"Don't tell a anyone, and don't cause attention to yourself. I will change your test results to make it look as if you're normal. Just do as I say and you'll be fine, you may leave now" she says walking over to the computer.

"Thank you" I walk out of the room and back to the cafeteria. Once i take my seat i realize she never told me my results, i guess it doesn't matter since I already know which faction i'm going to choose. The rest of the day goes by quickly and before i know it, i'm at home in my bed.


	5. Choosing Ceremony

**Kyoufu POV**

After taking the aptitude test I was tired so i decided to take a nap so i would be well rested for my finial night training with Johnny. I awake to the slamming of the front door.

"KYOUFU, GET YOUR NO GOOD ASS DOWN HERE" i hear him yell and immediately tense up in fear of what hes gonna do tonight.

"YOU HAVE TILL THE COUNT OF 3 TO GET DOWN HERE" before he starts counting i'm already at the top of the stairs and by the time he gets to 2 i'm already standing in front of him.

"Why did it take you so long" he asks while unbuttoning his belt and pants

"I..I...wa...was sleep i'm so sorry" he takes off his belt and starts to whip me.

**Page Break(because i don't want to write about her being beat)**

I sit in my room waiting for him too fall into a deep sleep before i leave. It takes him about 30 minutes before hes finally out. I climb out my window and jump down to the ground and quickly run away from the house and to the train tracks. I sit in the grass just listening to the silence of the night and staring at the bright stars. I start to think about the Dauntless initiation and if ill make it. Johnny told me a lot of people end up factionless or dead after choosing Dauntless. It doesn't matter to me, all that does is that I will finally be free of my "father'. I think about when i was younger and how i would have to wear contacts to hide my eyes and my mom would have to dye my hair all because i was born different. I was born with red eyes, white hair and pale skin, no one knows what the disease is called and im the only one with it. I get lost in my thoughts for the rest of the night. I start to see the sky light up and realize that the night is gone. I sprint back to the house so happy because today is the day i finally leave Shaun Loki's house for good. Once i reach the backyard i climb up the tree and into the window. I grab my towel and head to the bathroom but was stopped when i open my bedroom door to find Shaun standing there with his arms crossed and a look that would kill me if they could.

"Where have you been?" he spits

"At the tracks" I try to say calmly but my voice and body are shaking

"All damn night" he screams and smacks me across the head causing me to fall over, before i hit the ground he snatches me up by the collar of my shirt and land a hard punch right in my stomach. I winch and my legs collapse from under me so i hang there from Shaun's fist. Just as he was about to hit me again the doorbell rang. He stopped and before tossing me to the ground he said "you better come home today" then left to get the door. I grab my towel and head to the bathroom not caring who was at the door. I take a quick shower so i won't be late. I put on a gray jogging suit that's a little to big for my size but I don't care. I look into a full body mirror that Johnny snagged for me. I look like a helpless little boy with my hair pulled out of my face and this jogging suit on. I grab my contacts off my dresser and look at my red eyes, "why was i cursed with this disease" i ask myself then put the contacts in. I grab the necklace that my mom gave me the day she was murdered. Its a heart locket with a picture of her on one side an a picture of me on the other. I put it in my pocket and head towards the door, i turn around to look at the room I will not be returning to then take my leave.

I walk in the middle of the Abnegation crowd into the building where the ceremony is being held. I have no interest in this place all i want is to get this over with. When we get to the big room in the center of this place we see the Erudite and Amity are already here. about 5 minutes after we take our seats Candor walks in and takes there's. The Dauntless are the last to arrive, the came in as noisy as possible. I managed to spot Johnny in the midst of all that black. He spots me and gives me a nervous smile. Once they take there seats the ceremony begins.

Jeanine is going on and on about something i don't care about so i get lost in my thoughts. I'm pulled out of my thoughts by a little girl about 7 or 8. "Are you going to change factions?" she has such an adorable voice. "yes" i answer only to e asked a question i never saw coming. "Why? Do you not like our faction?". I paused for a moment. " Its not the faction sweetie, I just want to do more is all" its not a lie but its also not the truth. "okay" is all i hear before Jeanine starts calling names from Erudite. No one changes factions until a tall caramel skin'd boy switched into Dauntless. After him another boy the same color but short switched into Dauntless also. After the a few more switched and only one more into Dauntless. Next up Amity, this process was way to long for my liking. Most of them remained in Amity but about 13 of them transferred, 4 of those 13 were to Dauntless. Candor was next, and only 3 transferred 2 to Dauntless and 1 to Erudite. Its Abnegation turn now and i'm ready to go. It doesn't take long to get to me, i stand but not to quickly. As I make my way down the isle i feel someone glaring at me, but I already know who it was so i didn't bother looking back. I picked up the knife and slid it across my hand and just watched the blood come gushing out. I took one look up and looked at Johnny then my dad who giving the you'd-better-not-switch glare. I held my hand over the coal not breaking my stare form my dad and listened at the sizzle of my blood hitting the coal and watched his face go blank. Judging by how stupid he look I guess he never thought I'd switch. I take my seat with the other transfers and watch 3 other transfer into Dauntless also. Now Dauntless gets to go, majority of them stay and only 5 switch. Of the 5 one was Johnny switching to Erudite, im happy for him and i know he's happy for me as well.


End file.
